This application is a 371 of PCT/FR99/01565, filed on Jun. 29,1999
The invention relates to a medicine based on iso-osmotic, saline solutions. This medicine is intended for a treatment for preventing and limiting the release of the chemical mediators which are responsible for causing inflammatory phenomena in the respiratory tract, especially at the level of the nasal fossae and in the bronchia. In the case of certain diseases of the nasal fossae, defence reactions occur therein against aggressions caused by the often irritating products which are carried by the ambient air, the said defence reactions causing an accumulation of secretions which are mucous and mucous-purulent.
The said secretions cause obstructions of the nasal fossae.
It is already known to combat that type of obstructions by washing the nasal fossae with isotonic sea water.
A product with which excellent results have been obtained in that respect consists of isotonic sea water marketed under the trademark PHYSIOMER.
Furthermore, inflammations occur at the level of the mucous membranes in the respiratory tract; these inflammations may cause oedemea either at the level of the mucous membranes of the nasal fossae which in turn causes an obstruction phenomenon which makes breathing through nose impossible or possibly of the mucous membranes of the bronchia which cause pathologies of the bronchopneumopathy-type.
These inflammations are the results of an agression of the organism and more especially of the respiratory tract by the viruses and bacteria which are carried by the inhaled air and also by any other irritating and allergizing elements which are carried by the said air especially the pollen and any other products which are the source of the atmospheric pollution.
It is already known to combat that type of pathology by administration of agents which relieve congestion and which have a vaso-constrictive effect.
It is also known to use in that respect medicines which are based on corticosteroids.
The results obtained with the congestion relieving agents and with corticosteroids are satisfactory but the said agent present side-effects which are sometimes troublesome.